Konoha's Shadow
by Roy-Zuke
Summary: The night when the Kyubi attack happens something strange occurs, something that will mark Naruto's destiny, from the shadows of oblivion and ignorance, the Shinigami warrior will rise to protect his loved ones and his village, although the village never remembered him.


Hi! Here Roy-Zuke bringing you a mainstream English my first fic, thanks to the collaboration of Pandagrey200 who offered to translate it, I really hope that the story like it as much as going to like the version in Spanish, no more to say a thousand thanks Pandagrey for helping me grow in , I leave you with the prologue, Greetings!

Prologue

It had been an evening of happiness for Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, things were going alright, his wife Uzumaki Kushina, had given birth three beautiful babies, for the pleasurable surprise of the Hokage that despite of the moment of excitement to see their children, he couldn't distract of his labor of keeping the seal that maintained the terrible Kyubi no Youko, the most powerful of the bijuu, sealed in his wife. Because the seal had been weakened by the effort of the woman of giving birth three babies, it looked like everything was going to end fine while he was keeping the seal while his wife gets recovered.

But, in that moment, everything went down the trash…

Suddenly the sound of something hitting floor was heard, drawing the blonde's attention, when he flipped to see what happened he looked in shock as the body of the wife of his predecessor, the Sandaime Hokage, fell dead a few inches while a shadow appeared from behind him holding his baby, the one who had first-born by minutes, the little Naruto.

He left the estate of shock to watch carefully the man who had his son in arms, He was a tall man of about 6" tall, the man was wearing a cape that covered most of his body, except for the arm that was holding the baby, the most that caught his eye, was the mask that covered the man face except for his right eye.

- Who are you and what are you doing with me son?! – yelled the blonde with clear both anger and fear, anger by the bad meaning of the masked guy that had just killed the Sandaime's wife and fear of what could happen to his son, because at that time no one could come to help him with the barrier that had raised his sensei to prevent intruders.

- Who I am doesn't matter, what matters is what could happen to your little boy if you don't do what I say - he said in a cold way, the hooded- Keep away of the Jinchuriki

Resigned, Minato obeyed keeping away a few meters from his wife that was fighting for keeping the Kyubi inside of her.

- Done, now give me back my son – the blonde yelled.

- Okay, if you want it, take it – and so abruptly the man threw the baby aside, but the old blonde displaying his great speed reached the baby flying that thanks to Kami the baby didn't have injuries.

But the old blonde's happiness didn't last forever because he looked back to his wife and he watched horribly as the masked man broke the seal and so freeing the terrible beast when the moment that the beast appeared, the beast was absorbed in some kind of spiral that was distorting the image and disappearing with the mysterious aggressor.

As soon as he recovered of the shock of seeing the thundering creature, even for a few seconds he was shocked. The Yondaime turned to his wife that was breathing weekly holding in her arms her two daughters, Mito and Natsumi, Naruto's sisters.

Using his signature jutsu, that for which he had earned the nick of Konoha's Yellow Flash, the Hiraishin no Jutsu (flying thunder god jutsu), he teleported himself and his family to a cabin far from the village, where he put his wife and daughters in a bed then he grabbed his white-red flamed Hokage raincoat and then disappearing in a yellow flash.

MEANWHILE IN KONOHA

Everyone was running from one side to another, the ninjas were escorting civilians to the refuges located in different points of the village for their protection, the reason?, because few minutes ago the terrible Kyubi no Youko appeared in the south entrance of the village and had begun to destroy everything that was facing him, all the jounins commanded by the Sandaime Hokage which was accompanied by the Gama-Sannin, were trying to stop the big fox, that was waving his nine tails abruptly destroying the wall that surrounded Konoha in that sector.

Everyone was horrified by the sudden appearance of a so powerful beast, but, they still had hope, one the greatest heroes of the third great ninja war, their actual Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

And returning back with the recently mentioned blonde, he was into a tight fight of taijutsu with the masked man that finished when the blonde hit him with his most powerful technique, the Rasengan, in the back of his opponent, the masked man finding himself defeated, disappeared in the same spiral that had transported Kyubi to Konoha.

Now more relaxed but without getting the worry out of his face, the Yondaime disappeared in a yellow flash, appearing back in front of the Kyubi with his most powerful summon, Gamabunta, a gigantic toad, as big as the Kyubi, with a black yukata and a smoking pipe in his mouth, Just in time to stop one the tails that was headed to a civil residence that was still not completely evacuated.

Minato by observing the great bijuu in an analytical manner realized that there was only one way to defeat the Kyubi before it destroys Konoha, sealing it again, though it cost his life…

So he quickly turned looking at his predecessor and his sensei to say to them- Sarutobi-sama, Jiraiya-sensei, please, take care of my family –and without letting them to say something, the Yondaime teleported along with the fearsome fox, saving his loved village from a assured destruction.

- "He's not going to..." –but Sarutobi's thoughts were interrupted to see how his student ran out at high speed to one direction, remembering what was in that direction, he knew that his suspicions were correct.

Minato by the other hand, had already reappeared along with the fox on the outskirts of the village, where he had left his children along with his wife, making a big noise that woke up Kushina, that as she could, she took her children in her arms and went out to see horrified as her husband was fighting with the nine-tailed fearsome bijuu that should be inside her.

While Minato was struggling along with Gamabunta, he managed to do kage-bunshin which went to tell Kushina about his plan, a plan that he knew she was going to disapprove.

- Kushina-chan! –said the kage-bunshin reaching his beloved redhead.

- What happened Mina-kun?! –asked/yelled euphoric the Uzumaki.

- There's no time to explanations, I need you to help me sealing the fox again with the Shiki Fujin –said the clone quick and with no hint of doubt in his voice.

- B-but if you use the Shiki Fujin y-you… -said Kushina while her eyes were getting glassy.

- Yeah I know, but, is the only way to avoid the destruction of the village and the death of our children –said the clone

- Okay I'll prepare for the sealing… -was saying the redhead but was interrupted by the blonde clone.

- No Kushina, you're too weak because of your birth labor and also the Kyubi's extraction, if I seal it on you surely you will die and the Kyubi will go to Makai (Hell), to return in few years, and with masked guy messing around I cannot allow it to happen.

- But then, where… -she said but realizing what her blonde husband intended to do, she only managed to shout- NOO! You're not going to seal that monster in our children Minato!

- I have to do it, the Kyubi must be sealed in a new-born baby for his web of chakra gets used to the huge amount of chakra that the Kyubi has –said the clone seriously.

- B-BUT MINATO, YOU CANNOT DO THAT TO OUR CHILDREN! –yelled a weeping Uzumaki knowing that her husband was right.

- I know that it will hard for them but there will be Sarutobi-sama and Jiraiya-sensei to take care of them, besides, I cannot ask any villager to make the sacrifice of giving me his son when I cannot do that sacrifice myself… -said the blonde with repressed anger towards the masked man who had put him in this situation.

- O-okay… -said softly the redhead.

- Okay, I will summon sanctuary and you put the children in their places, I will do the rest –said the clone, while doing hand poses to summon a circular sanctuary with three little oval cots that Kushina used to lie the little ones and say goodbye because to divide the fox into three parts, two souls were to be sacrificed, hers and Minato's.

While this was happening, the original Yondaime was still fighting with mastery against the bijuu, evading the fox attacks with his Hiraishin but without striking back to avoid spending more than the necessary chakra, after summoning the sanctuary, when he received the information of his clone when the mentioned clone dissipated, he knew it was the moment and effectively in that instant some chains made of chakra that came from Kushina, submit the bijuu, immobilizing the bijuu the enough time for him to do the appropriate hand seals and said…

- Juin no Shiki Fujin –and instantly or at least for Minato appeared the frightening form of the Shinigami… the death god that came with a white shukata that contrasted with his grotesque purple skin, in his mouth with sharp teeth there was a little dag that he was holding, biting the sheath.

- What do you want mortal, for what you summoned me? –said the Shinigami with a creepy voice.

- Shinigami-sama I summoned you to ask you that in returned of my soul and Kushina's, you divide the Kyubi no Youko in three parts… that his chakra be divided in two and be sealed in my two daughters while his soul be sealed in my older son, Naruto –asked respectfully in the presence of such a powerful entity.

- Alright –but when the Shinigami was about to fulfill his commission he looked the little blonde and noticed something that caught his eye- "Interesting, maybe this child is worthy… well I lose nothing good to try" –was thinking the Shinigami unconcerned.

- Something's wrong Shinigami-sama? –asked doubtful the older blond.

- No mortal… but since I am in a good mood, I decided to seal each half of the power in each girl and his soul will come with me to the Makai to receive his punishment for having escaped decades ago… also forgive your life and your wife… although you will pay a secret price which you will learn in due time.

- SERIOUSLY?! Cof cof (cough), I'm sorry –said the Namikaze barely holding his joy knowing that neither his wife nor him would die and further that the evil conscience would not be in his son but would be taken to Makai forever but his face changed to a curious one by the last thing that the Shinigami said- Shinigami-sama… which is that price?

- Huhuhu… you will know in due time –said mysteriously- good, let's start with this –snapped, the god of death.

And so, the Shinigami divided the fox in two… his conscience was sent to Makai and his power which itself was divided by half, giving one half to each girl… but what no one realized was that at the end of doing the sealing he intentionally caused a blaze that made impossible the view of Minato and Kushina by a few moments… moments that the Shinigami took to "disappear", and from the place that he "disappeared", a violet shadow headed towards little Naruto to be absorbed by Naruto, then appearing a series of seals on his opposite palm, in his shoulders and in his belly… besides, disappearing the peculiar whiskers of his face and the seals that had appeared instants ago also disappeared and a small violet light, overshadowed by the tremendous white light generated by the Shinigami, merged with the kid's eyes…

Unaware of what happened to Naruto, Minato and Kushina the light just disappeared after a few seconds, they ran as much as they could due to tiredness, to their children and confirming that they were fine, they melted into a hug and a passionate kiss that looked desperate as they had resigned that they would not see each other again, after a few moments, Sarutobi and Jiraiya arrived, seeing that his student along with his wife and their godchildren were fine, they burst into tears of happiness knowing that all were okay.

That day was remembered by everyone in Konoha as the day that the great Yondaime Hokage defeated the awful Kyubi no Youko, sealing all of his power in his two daughters and destroying his conscience and mind.

Only few knew the tremendous luck that had counted the Hokage finding the Shinigami, said in his own words, "good mood", these few being the Gama-Sannin, the Sandaime Hokage and Minato and Kushina obviously, but that was a detail they could skip.

But what nobody, but nobody knew actually was that the Shinigami had done another seal that would change the fate of Naruto, Konoha and the entire shinobi world forever…


End file.
